Talk:Timeline of the Beard Family: Where They Were, What They Were Doing/@comment-5213480-20120620003335/@comment-98.28.87.78-20130116105830
I'm related to the Hancock county beards. And thats as far as I know of going back, Veteran Of Civil War Alexander Beard passed to his reward Tuesday noon from infirmities of old age - funeral Thursday. Alexander Beard,veteran of the civil war and well known pioneer resident of Wood County,passed away at the home of his eldest daughter Emma J. Vooorhis,132 South Prospect Street at 12:30 o`clock on Tuesday afternoon. Mr Beard was not afflicted with disease but had been failing in body strength for the past two years - more noticeably in the last few months,and finally succumbed to the burden of increasing years,having attained the age of 84 years, eight months and 13 days. Funeral services were held at the Deck Funeral Home on East Wooster Street at 2 o`clock Thursday afternoon under the anspices of Wiley Post, G. A. R. , Rev. Mr Hight, pastor at the Portage,O. U. B. church , conducting the services of the church. Interment was made in the family lot in the Belleville Ridge cemetery at Dowling. Alexander Beard was born on the banks of the Blanchard River,five miles east of Findlay, November 24,1838, and was the youngest of six children born to Joel and Hannah (Hoover) Beard, pioneer settlers of that locality. He grew up on the old Beard homestead and his entire life was devoted to farming. On December 19,1859,he was married to Miss Mary Lorain Shoemaker,daughter of Henery and Cynthia Shoemaker,of the neighborhood, and they began housekeeping on his father`s farm. Soon after the breaking out of the Civil War, Mr Beard enlisted in Co. H, 57th Regiment,Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry, in which or-**** ******** he served till the ****** hostillities. John Current of Dunbridge,and Fred Sharon of this city,are the only surviving Wood County comrades. Immediately following his discharge from military service, Mr. Beard located on an 80 acre tract of timber land one mile north of Belleville Ridge, in which neighborhood the Henery Shoemaker family, his wife`s people, had located while Mr Beard was in the service. On this tract Mr. Beard proceeded to build a comfortable log house in which he and his young wife and two children began. By persistent effort the timber was gradually (missing a few words) , and the land converted into one of the most productive farms in Wood county. Here Mrs. Beard passed on to her reward on December 24,1908. Subsequently Mr Beard disposed of his farm, dividing a large share of the proceeds equally among his nine children, since which time he has made his home among his children. For the past six years he has made his home with Mr. and Mrs. D. C. VanVoorhis of this city. Mr. Beard was known and respected as a man of unquestioned integrity, a good neighbor, upright citizen, devoted husband and loving father. (Part of sentence i can`t read ) and a member of Wiley Post G. A. R. of this city. .............................................................................................. Note This obituary i retyped from the original and is in my possession. Joel is the father of Alexander Beard,and Alexander is the father of my G Grandfather George Washington Beard whom i growed up with , and he died in 1980 at the age of 96. I suspect for whatever reason,there is a mistake here for the wife of Joel. It states he was married to Hannah ( Hoover ) Beard, and i can find nothing at all on this name. Joel was married to Catherine Potter and she died in 1852. He then married Soloma Hartman when he was 62 and she was only 16 and had two more children. ( smile ) The Beard men in my line has always been known to be a little frisky,looks like it went back a few generations. I will say no more about that !! I have a large framed picture of Alexander, and maybe his wife at my mothers that she is passing down to me, i will take a digital picture of it and post it in the near future. Darrell R. Beard Sr. Some descendants went on to Dowling, Ohio and Bloomdale, Ohio